The invention refers to a wound dressing made from a textile planar structure having a textile surface and having a first main direction of extension and with at least a further main direction of extension, a glove for dressing a wound and a method for producing the wound dressing made from a textile planar structure.
From the prior art, several wound dressing products for dressing wounds are known, in particular also for superficial second degree skin injuries, respectively split skin graft sites.
For example, split skin graft sites are oftentimes treated with gauze saturated with salve (Branolind-gauze, PVP-iodide gauze, chlorhexidine gauze and similar) which are mostly placed onto the wound with a protective bandage. Several days after removal of the protective bandage which covers the salve gauze, an open wound treatment can be started, wherein the gauze in most cases becomes hard and inflexible. This causes considerable pain to the patient, in particular when the patient is to be moved.
It is also disadvantageous that the salve gauze remains on the injured site until after reepithelization spontaneous removal is done, so that a reliable evaluation of the wound healing is made very difficult if not impossible. As compared with other products, when using salve gauzes the reepithelization period is often essentially prolonged. In particular, treatment of thermal and chemical skin damage with salves (e.g. silver sulfadiazine) requires daily change of the bandages, which for the most part is very painful for the patient, as the salve residues have to be removed from the base of the wound by mechanical means.
Hydrocolloid bandages are also known for the treatment of wounds, (e.g. Varihaesive) or foil bandages (e.g. Opsite-foil) which, as compared to the salve bandages are characterized by a distinctly lower pain level experienced by the patient. When utilizing such hydrocolloid bandages, a liquid-/hydrogel blister forms (with use of foil bandages only wound secretion) between the wound base and the wound dressing. On average, these bandages must be changed every 5 days and in the meantime do not permit adequate evaluation of the wound. Also, application on awkward sites, as for example the transitional part from leg to bottom is also extraordinarily difficult and therefore possible only in limited ways, since due to their lack of elasticity, the hydrogel plates separate from the awkward sites and oftentimes a mixture of hydrogel and wound secretion runs out from the area of the hydrocolloid bandages. In addition, the hydrocolloid bandages require a large overlap of area surface with surrounding healthy tissue.
Furthermore, from the U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,279, a polyamid textile structure is known under the name “Biobrane”. According thereto, after a cleaning of the wound, a treatment follows through attaching the “Biobrane” in connection with applying a protective bandage. This protective bandage is removed during the duration of the treatment, whereby then an open wound treatment can be carried out. The polyamid structure remains adhering until the complete healing of the wound, after which it peels of spontaneously. Due to the elasticity of the polyamide structure and lack for the need to change bandages, patients rarely suffer from pain when being treated with “Biobrane”.
It is also disadvantageous, that upon treating a wound infection, the bordering surface wound-wound dressing cannot be reached or can only be inadequately reached with hydrophilic local topical, since the surface of the wound dressing facing away from the body is mostly coated with silicone.
Also known are wound bandages that are composed of several superposed components. For example, laid open publication DE 27 088 22 describes a wound dressing produced from several layers of knitted material as well as an outer protective layer. While this wound dressing has good elastic properties, the elasticity of the wound dressing with extensions in various directions, differ extensively from each other, so that this type of wound bandage cannot follow the patient's body movement in an adequate manner.
Furthermore, this is a drawback of also other dressings in the afore-described prior art.
Up until now, obviously no wound dressing has been provided with the capacity to stretch in nearly all directions, and essentially exhibiting the capacity for stretching into the main extension directions of a wound dressing, and which would stretch in way to especially correspond to the skin stretching properties of a patient or surpasses them.